Stump Snail
The Stump Snail is a level 6 mob which defends the Stump Field. It has 30,000,000 health when it first spawns and moves in a circular pattern around the outskirts of the field. It has a very low speed, similar to real-life snails. The health of the snail will save until it is defeated. This prevents you from having to start over or kill it all at once, allowing you to go to a different server or field, and the health won't reset. Once defeated, it will take 96 hours (4 days) or 81 hours and 36 minutes (3.4 days) (if you have Gifted Vicious Bee) to respawn. Drops (Known) Guaranteed: (Subsequent Defeats) * Shell Amulet (At least bronze). * 50 tickets. * 8 Glue. * 1 Star Jelly. * 30,000,000 honey. Possible: * 50 - 100 tickets. * 1 - 10 Star Jellies. * 8 - 150 Glue. * 1 - 10 Oil. * 1 - 10 Enzymes. * 1 - 10 Glitter. * 10 - 1,000 Royal Jelly. * 10 - 500 pineapples. * 100 - 1,000 gumdrops. * 1 - ? Magic Beans. * 1 Diamond Egg. * 1 Gifted Gold Egg. * 1 Gifted Diamond Egg. * 10 - 500 Sunflower Seeds. * 25 - 10,000 treats. Tips * If you stay behind the shell and head of the Stump Snail, you can go inside it without being damaged. This can be useful for collecting tokens that are hidden without taking any damage. * Having fighting bees, such as Rage Bees, Lion Bees, and a Vicious Bee, would help defeat the Stump Snail faster. Trivia * It is the only mob where dealt damage is saved, as it is extremely tedious, long, and difficult to defeat it in a single session of playtime. * This mob has the highest health out of all mobs. * It is not considered as a boss, despite its massive amount of health, mainly because it does not directly attack the player. * The attack pattern is unique, as it doesn't target the player. It just moves around the perimeter of the Stump Field. * Sometimes a Stump Snail can be seen rapidly glitching around in its cave. The Stump Snail is not your own, and will remain there even when entering the field. * Sometimes, the Stump Snail may glitch and go to the Pineapple Patch. * This is the only mob (apart from Rogue Vicious Bee, King Beetle (if he drops a King Beetle Amulet, and Ants) that (as of the 2/1/19 update) doesn't drop tokens when it dies, it instead goes straight to your inventory like how mobs used to before the update. * This is the only mob that guarantees Glue upon defeat. * The Stump Snail, Coconut Crab, and the Spider have the same cave appearance. * Stump Snail originally had 25,000,000 health prior to the 4/5/19 update. This change was due to most bees' attacks being buffed. ** If you have damaged your Stump Snail prior to the 4/5/19 update, your Stump Snail's HP stays the same because of the HP saving. * Spirit Bear refers to the Stump Snail as "Ol' Stumpy" which is a reference to a youtuber called ThnxCya. Category:Mobs Category:Mini Bosses